


Broken Noses & Slip-Ups

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred is only mentioned, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione Granger is trying to break up with her boyfriend, George. But she can't seem to get a grasp on the situation.





	Broken Noses & Slip-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing. Although, I love reading it.  
> Thanks to the ladies at Hermione's Haven for this Roll-a-drabble prompt.  
> Hermione/George - Comedy of Errors & Break Up

Hermione sat demurely, with one leg crossed over the other. She wrapped her hands around her coffee.

“So, this is it, huh?” His clear brown eyes settled on her.

“I think it’s for the best. It was probably doomed from the start.” Hermione traced the rim of her coffee cup.

“Probably.” George licked his lips. “I still like kissing you though.”

She kicked his leg underneath the table. She took a sip of her coffee and then set it down with a long sigh. “Where did it go wrong?”

George’s gaze roamed over her face. He reached over and tugged on a curl. “I was under the impression our time dating wasn’t that bad.”

“How could you say that? It was disaster after disaster and one of us had to constantly clean up after the other.” She huffed, before taking the last few sips of her coffee.

“Disaster after disaster. Like what?” George challenged.

She stood up to throw away her coffee cup. He followed suit. But the now empty cup slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. Hermione bent over to pick it up and hit something hard as she stood back up.

In a matter of seconds, George was on the floor clutching his face and groaning.

“George!” She kneeled down and saw as blood began to seep through his fingers. “What happened?”

His eyes were wide. “I think you broke my nose,” he said in between laughs.

She rolled her eyes. “This is not funny.” She grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the coffee shop, ignoring the stares of the other morning occupants. They neared a red phone booth and she pushed him inside. “Let me see.”

He leaned against the glass and slowly pulled his hands away. Blood covered much of the lower half of his face.

She frowned.

His eyes narrowed in amusement. “Maybe I should be the one breaking up with you. You’re awfully violent.”

She jabbed him in the stomach.

“No, I’m injured!”

“We’re going to St. Mungo’s.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Hermione peered around, checking to see if anyone was watching before grabbing his arm and apparating.

* * *

“I don’t blame you, you know.” George held an ice pack to his nose. The healers had already fixed his nose up and he and his darling ex-girlfriend (that’s what she was now, right?) were in the waiting area, waiting to be discharged.

He stretched out on the chair, patting his lap. She sighed but laid down her head on his lap.

“George, I broke your nose. Again.”

He chuckled. “The first time was my fault though. Remember, I changed the time on your alarm clock and you were racing through your flat and I didn’t get out of the way and you barreled right into me.”

He stroked her curls. “You sure you want to break up?”

She shrugged. “We can’t even break up properly without some sort of disaster. Our breakup is a mess. Dating was just fiasco and disasters every other day.”

“You mentioned that earlier. Like what?” George wrapped a curl around his finger.

“Oh? What about our first date?”

“It was romantic! Stargazing and a picnic.”

She narrowed her eyes. “George, when we arrived at the picnic site squirrels had taken over and had eaten all the food.”

He sighed. “That was an honest mistake. I forgot to put wards up.”

“What about the time you used me as a guinea pig for your ‘confidence juice’?”

He grimaced, remembering how she came into the shop with lilac skin and small orange colored polka dots. “I had no idea you were going to have that side effect.”

“Exactly. You didn’t even warn me or anything? How are we supposed to move forward if I can’t even trust you with stuff like this?”

He jutted his lip out. “Hey, what about the time you kissed Fred?”

She squeaked, making him smirk. “That was an accident! I came home and he was sitting at the table and I gave him the same kiss I give you when I come home. I just thought it was you,” she said slowly.

“Sure, sure, you tart.”

“We’re still breaking up. I’m breaking up with you, George. You’re giving me too much stress.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Maybe we were cursed by that fortune teller we saw in SoHo.”

She rolled her eyes. “You cannot be serious. I still can’t believe you dragged me to that place.”

He leaned forward and pecked her cheek. “That was a good day though. Brunch. Farmer’s Market. Saved you from getting run over.”

“After you pushed me!”

He chose to ignore that quip. “Then we went to the new theater that opened in Diagon Alley. We kissed for the first time that night.”

Hermione turned in his lap and looked up at him. She licked her lips. She moved to sit up but jerked back to his lap and let out a startled yelp.

“Hermione?”

She let out a small, “ow”, before grabbing at her hair. “My hair is stuck in your zipper. Again.”

He laughed loudly, catching the attention of random passersby. “Looks like you can’t get away that easy, love.”

She glared at him. “This is so over, George Weasley!”

He slowly helped her release her hair. She sat up in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I stand by what I said earlier.”

“What was that?”

“I still like kissing you.”

She smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him. Just as he leaned in to deepen the kiss the emergency sprinklers activated.

“Attention Emergency Unit a flare up of Hippogriff Pox has been detected. Emergency remedy has been activated.”

Hermione leaned away from George. “It’s over, George.”

He settled against his chair. “Yup got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I tried to make it funny and I hope I did okay.


End file.
